This invention generally relates to apparatus for creating an EMI grounding path between two adjacent electronic system structures and, in a preferred embodiment thereof, more particularly relates to EMI grounding clip apparatus for maintaining a grounding path between two adjacent computer components such as a computer chassis wall and an associated computer cover wall.
In the past, many different spring-type clips have been used to create and maintain good electrical grounding contact between a carrier wall portion of a first electronic system structure and an adjacent wall portion of a second electronic system structure. Many of the existing spring clip designs attach to the carrier part by fitting over one of the edges of the part, or an edge created by punching a hole in the part. Typically, in this type of design, a portion of the spring clip is sandwiched between the mating surfaces of the two structures. The biggest disadvantage to this class of design is that adjustments must be made to the design of the carrier part and the mating part to compensate for the additional material thickness of the spring clip between them. Also, if not properly designed, the spring clip can be overstressed and permanently deformed.
An improvement on this general type of grounding clip design is illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,225,629 to Garrett. This EMI clip snaps into place on the carrier part. The key difference in this design is that it attaches only to the interior surface of the carrier part without any portion of the clip being sandwiched between the mating surfaces of the two parts to be grounded by the clip. Spring fingers that protrude through holes punched in the carrier part make contact with the mating part, but they can displace to a position that is flush with the outer surface of the carrier part.
The main drawback to this EMI clip is that it must be placed in the carrier part where there is a bend in the sheet metal. Often, these spring clips are complex in shape. Also, the physical shape and size of the clip are dependent on the specific geometry of the mating parts. Accordingly, each pair of differently configured parts that must be grounded to one another may require a separate grounding clip design.
In view of the foregoing it can be readily seen that it would be desirable to provide a grounding clip structure, and associated mounting structure, which will eliminate or at least substantially minimize the above-mentioned problems, limitations and disadvantages commonly associated with conventionally designed grounding clip structures. It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide such an improved grounding clip and associated mounting structure.